The present disclosure relates generally to ink compositions.
Inkjet printing or recording systems are commonly used as an effective way to produce images on a print medium, such as paper. Generally, ink droplets are ejected from a nozzle at high speed by the inkjet system and onto the print medium to produce an image thereon.
Upon prolonged exposure to air, nozzles may become clogged by a viscous plug that may form in the nozzles as a result of, e.g., water loss, crusting of the ink, and/or crystallization of the colorant in and/or around any of the nozzles. If a nozzle has plugged, ink droplets ejected through the nozzle's orifice may be misdirected, which may adversely affect print quality. The orifice may also become completely blocked, and as a result, the ink droplets may not pass through the affected nozzle.